prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kliq Rules (DVD)
The Kliq Rules is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on July 28, 2015. Disc One *Documentary Feature: *Friends 4 Life *Forming a Bond *Strength in Numbers *“Kliq Only” *The Curtain Call *Divide and Conquer *Excess Baggage *Resurgence Disc Two *Razor Ramon vs. The Kid - RAW • May 17, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. 1-2-3 Kid - RAW • June 21, 1993 *Diesel vs. Razor Ramon - RAW • November 29, 1993 *Shawn Michaels vs. 1-2-3 Kid - RAW • December 6, 1993 *The Quebecers vs. Razor Ramon & 1-2-3 Kid - WWE Tag Team Championship Match - RAW • February 21, 1994 *Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels - Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship - WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 *Razor Ramon vs. Diesel - Intercontinental Championship Match - Superstars • April 30, 1994 *Shawn Michaels & Diesel vs. Razor Ramon & 1-2-3 Kid - Action Zone • October 30, 1994 *The Bad Guys (Razor Ramon, 1-2-3 Kid, British Bulldog & The Headshrinkers) vs. The Teamsters (Diesel, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Jarrett, Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart) - Survivor Series Elimination Match - Survivor Series • November 23, 1994 *Razor Ramon vs. Hunter Hearst-Helmsley - RAW • January 22, 1996 *Razor Ramon vs. 1-2-3 Kid - “Cry Baby” Match - In Your House • February 18, 1996 Disc Three *Shawn Michaels vs. Diesel - No Holds Barred Match for the WWE Championship - In Your House: Good Friends, Better Enemies • April 28, 1996 *Shawn Michaels vs. Hunter Hearst-Helmsley - RAW • May 13, 1996 *Madison Square Garden • May 19, 1996 - “MSG Curtain Call” *The Outsiders vs. The Steiner Brothers - WCW Tag Team Championship Match - WCW Nitro • January 12, 1998 *Kevin Nash vs. Scott Hall - WCW Halloween Havoc • October 25, 1998 *Triple H vs. X-Pac - Backlash • April 25, 1999 *Kevin Nash, Scott Hall & X-Pac vs. Hulk Hogan, The Rock & Kane - Six-Man Tag Team Match - SmackDown • March 28, 2002 *Triple H vs. Kevin Nash - World Heavyweight Championship Match - Judgment Day • May 18, 2003 *DX (Shawn Michaels & Triple H) vs. Jeri-Show (The Big Show & Chris Jericho) - Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match - TLC • December 13, 2009 Blu-Ray Exclusives *Scott Hall & Syxx vs. Harlem Heat - WCW Nitro • July 14, 1997 *Kevin Nash vs. The Rock - SmackDown • March 21, 2002 *Triple H vs. Kevin Nash - TLC • December 18, 2011 - Sledgehammer Ladder Match *Triple H vs. Sting - WrestleMania XXXI • March 29, 2015 Images The Kliq Rules (DVD).00001.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00002.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00003.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00004.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00005.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00006.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00007.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00008.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00009.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00010.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00011.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00012.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00013.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00014.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00015.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00016.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00017.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00018.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00019.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00020.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00021.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00022.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00023.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00024.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00025.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00026.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00027.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00028.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00029.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00030.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00031.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00032.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00033.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00034.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00035.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00036.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00037.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00038.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00039.jpg The Kliq Rules (DVD).00040.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases